


Family are the Brothers We Found Along the Way

by lynnthere_donethat



Series: Wheeling Through the Midnight Streets - TDAU [8]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Absolutely no shipping - Freeform, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Bullying, Do NOT Interact if you ship this. They are minors, Found Family, Gen, Physical Abuse, Protective Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Protective GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Luke | Punz, Protective Older Brothers, Protective Sam | Awesamdude, TDAU, Teenage Disasters AU, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, you're honor they are big brothers :')
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29349330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnthere_donethat/pseuds/lynnthere_donethat
Summary: You don't fuck with family, found or not. Some punk sophomores decide that they are sick of Purpled, Tommy, Tubbo and Ranboo clinging around the seniors so much, and decided to speak the universal langauge of "violence". Word quickly gets around as they see their freshmen with suspicious bruises and take matters into their own hands. Despite the school disagreeing with their methods, Phil applauds them for sticking up for the younger boys and treat them to dinner.TW: Bullying, Verbal harrassment, Physical harrassment, Blood, Violence, Minor descriptions of Injuries.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Luke | Punz, Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, GeorgeNotFound & Grayson | Purpled (Video Blogging RPF), Grayson | Purpled & Luke | Punz, Grayson | Purpled & Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Grayson | Purpled & Sam | Awesamdude, Niki | Nihachu & Ranboo, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Wheeling Through the Midnight Streets - TDAU [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058816
Comments: 23
Kudos: 533
Collections: Cute works





	Family are the Brothers We Found Along the Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skycastle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skycastle/gifts).



> Hi, i didn't forget about this au, work said "fuck you and your found family vibes" but here! I kinda struggled writing the confrontation bit in this, but also mind the tags! There is verbal harrassment and language used. Tread carefully and if you gotta skip, it's okay! <3 Hope you all enjoy! 
> 
> Thank you to Skycastle, who keeps recommending me amazing ideas!! They are all so fun, and I hope they live up to what you expected! Thank you also, to everyone who comments, kudos and bookmarks to this series and the fics! It means a lot and I try to respond to all of them! <3
> 
> Character Info: (more detailed list in series description! These are not the cc's actual first and last names, these were created for this AU, or a mix of usernames to create semi-realistic names btw.)  
> Bad Aylo  
> Skeppy Fallah  
> Dream Taken  
> George Keinfund  
> Alyssa Richards  
> Technoblade Watson  
> Wilbur Watson  
> Sam Audaude  
> Callahan Greene  
> Punz Shepard  
> Eret Sharp  
> Ant Frost  
> Red Velvet   
> Sapnap Morellis  
> Alex Quackity  
> Cara “Puffy” Harwood  
> Fundy Claus  
> Niki Hachu  
> Ponk Suurhout   
> Ranboo Anderman  
> Tommy Watson  
> Tubbo Jones  
> Purpled Edwarn

“God, the confidence of this guy! Thinks he’s all this and that.” A voice jeered, causing Purpled to look around. The freshman turned around confused and watched as Sam and Dream turned the corner, after dropping him off. Both seniors were deep in conversation about football practice and headed to the gym for their first block classes. 

There, across the hall and making their way towards him stood a couple of sophomore athletes from the football team. Jackson, Elliot and Mason stood there, arms crossed and jeers on their faces. 

“Pft, Yeah, fucking freshie things he’s hot shit.” Mason said loudly, glaring. Aware of the freshman hate, Purpled tried to just ignore it and put his locker code in. Purpled sighed, and he just turned to put his bag away and grab his textbooks. He moved to get going to class when Jackson came forward and slammed the locker, yelling in his face.

“Hey dipshit, I’m talking to you.” Purpled sighed, and looked up at Jackson. 

“And I'm done listening to you. Now, excuse me, I have to get to class.” The freshman said, pushing past. The older male growled, and grabbed the back of Purpled’s shirt. The blond haired male was jerked to a stop, and he groaned trying to pull away.

“Hey, is there a problem here?” A teacher asked, coming forward and hands on her hips. 

“No ma’am, just making sure Purpled here got all his books.” Jackson said, easily pulling Purpled into his side roughly. The freshman scoffed at the rough treatment, and he juggled to keep his books from falling to the ground. 

“Next time, be a little gentler. Don’t want to ruin the textbooks we have, now do we?” She said, still looking suspicious but then turned to walk down the hall a little bit. Purpled tore himself away from the tightening grip.

“Mind your business Jackson. Wouldn’t want Dream or Punz to catch you slipping.” Purpled taunted, walking away. He was aware of certain things within the football teams from listening to Dream, Punz and Sam chatting during car rides or just study nights. He knew that Jackson looked up to and admired Dream. He only managed to walk a couple steps before he walked straight into the wall of muscle that was Elliot and Mason. The linebackers of the JV Football team, and Jackson’s main goons. The lineman Jackson held himself on a high pedestal, and had the old money of his dad to flaunt it. Mason and Elliot grabbed Purpled biceps as he ran into them. 

“Okay, shark bait. Watch yourself. Wouldn’t want daddy dearest to hear about this.” Mason sneered, slapping the books to the ground with his free hand. 

“C'mon  _ pal _ , we are gonna get really familiar.” Elliot growled and began dragging the blond towards the backdoors. Purpled paled at the implications and began to fight to get out of his grip. He quickly reached to grab his phone and after stomping on both Mason’s and Elliot’s feet, tore free and raced away, pulling up a group chat and tapping out a quick message. 

**Cool Name Pending...**

**burpled - 8:27 AM**

Help. 

Jackson Elliot and Mason at backgdooros help plsnepksn..

They caught him easily, and pulled him towards the bathroom. They entered the bathroom with a slamming door and his phone was snatched as he was slammed into the concrete walls of the boys restroom stall. The device was tossed harshly against the wall, and Purpled gasped as a fist buried itself into his chest, and then his stomach. 

“Fucking brat!” Elliot hissed. Purpled gasped as he was hit a couple more times before he was left in a heap on the floor. His face ached, as blood steadily dripped down his nose, and stained his shirt. His chest and ribs pulsed with pain as he laid there, gasping as pain radiates across his body. He didn’t know how long he laid there with going in and out of consciousness from the abuse he suffered. Laying on the gross tile floor of the bathroom wasn’t the most pleasant, but the agonizing pain prevented him from moving. A bell rang, but whether it being the warning bell, or the release bell for the next block. 

He heard someone come in the bathroom and he tried to stifle the tears threatening to fall, and quiet the sobs. Footsteps thudded on the tile, and Purpled whimpered, thinking it was Mason, Jackson and Elliot back to torment him.

“Hello? Who’s in here?” Came a concerned voice. Purpled cursed to himself, hearing Punz’s familiar voice. He sniffled and backed away from the door, and bit back a moan of pain as he sat up, pressing against the wall.

“Hello?” Punz tried again, and knocked on the stall door. Purpled whimpered and the door opened, and he hid his face. 

“Purpled?” Punz whispered, and he hurried to the teen’s side, hands hovering. Kneeling on the ground, Punz took inventory of the bruises blossoming against the pale face of the freshman. Bloody nose, bruised arms and ribs- if the labored breathing gave anything way. Tear tracks running down his face and Punz’s heart clenched in pain as the blue eyes teen’s lip wobbled. 

“Punz, hurts.” Purpled stuttered out, leaning into the senior’s comforting hug. He had taken some tumbles from playing soccer, and even just running around with Tommy and Tubbo. But this was very different, from a stray foot catching him, or being tackled from momentum. This ached more like a foot to the stomach when wrestling with Tommy, or Punz pulled the teen close and hugged him, allowing the teen to break down.

“What did I️ do?” He asked, feeling soreness set into his body, from the rough treatment and the punches.

“Who was it, Purp?” Punz asked quietly, blue eyes alight with sadness, pain and anger. 

“I️ can't tell you, they’ll hurt me.” Purpled said, frowning and pulling away from the comforting hug. Punz frowned and looked at the young boy.

“Purp, we could get them expelled for this.” Punz argues, concern etched into his features. 

“Punz, please. Can you either help me or leave me alone. I️ don’t need you solving my problems.” Purpled said, agitated.  _ ‘This is what caused the issue in the first place’ _ he thought. 

“I just don’t like seeing you hurt Purp. Here, let’s go get you patched up in the very least. I have a first aid kit in my car, and a spare sweatshirt you can borrow. “Punz sighed, dropping the argument that was brewing. The younger teen sighed, and quietly followed Punz to the senior parking lot where Punx dug out a first aid kit, and cleaned up the bloody nose, and bleeding scratches along his body. Punz handed him an old Southwood High football sweatshirt that was sitting in the backseat. The sun bleached black hoodie was huge on Purpled’s wiry frame, and peeling blue lettering spelled out “Audaude” over the shoulders, which made since. The tall, green haired male was made for being a linebacker, with his broad shoulders and height. Punz carefully dabbed at the injuries on the freshman’s face, wincing in sympathy with each flash of pain in Purpled’s blue eyes.

“How did you find me?” Purpled asked, looking at the senior.

“Coincidence. I was passing that bathroom before my next block.” Punz said, and began putting the medical supplies away. Purpled nodded, and grabbed the senior into a hug. Punz easily wrapped the teen into a hug as well. 

“Thank you. Please don’t tell anyone.” Purpled pleaded with him. Punz sighed, and he begrudgingly agreed. 

“Okay, I won’t Purp. Just be careful, and call me if you need anything.” Punz instructed.

“I can’t, they destroyed my phone.” Purpled frowned. Punz frowned as well.

“Well shit. Meet me here after school and we’ll get you sorted.” Punz said, smiling and ruffing the ashy blond hair. Purpled rolled his eyes and nodded, just as the next bell rang , pushing the two blonds into their third block of the day. Purpled went to lunch while Punz went to his third block math class. 

Walking in, Punz settled at his desk while the rest of the class joined them. Punz was doodling on his paper when his friends settled around. It was a rare moment, when most of the seniors shared a class. 

“Hey Punz, where were you in Biology?” Wilbur asked, turning to the blond footballer. 

“Taking care of something.” Punz said, continuing to doodle.

“What’s up?” Dream asked, dropping into his seat. 

“Punz missed bio and now he’s keeping secrets.” Wilbur complained, looking at the blond. Dream raised an eyebrow, and looked at his friend. Punz mimed zipping his lips shut.

“I’ve been sworn to secrecy. Though, you wouldn’t happen to have a spare phone? My secret broke theirs and I want them to be able to get in contact with me.” Punz asked.

“Uh, I should have one at home. Not that I don’t trust you, but who is getting a used phone?” Dream asked. Punz sighed.

“Purpled’s phone broke, and his father won’t buy him a new one.” Punz said, silently pleading that Dream wouldn’t push.

“Oh yeah, of course! Tell him to just swing by whenever and I can get him one.” Dream said easily. The warning bell rang as Sam skidded in quickly, having run from the south end of the building to the east wing.

“Hey Sammy, welcome.” Dream grinned, patting the saved seat for the green haired senior. 

“Thanks Dreamie. Hey Punz what happened to Purpled?” Sam asked, confused. 

“What happened to Purpled?” Wilbur asked, concerned. 

“What makes you think I know?” Punz defended, playing dumb for Purpled’s sake.

“Cause I know for a fact that my old sweatshirt was in your car, and he wasn’t wearing it this morning.” Sam said plainly. Punz sighed defeated. The teacher wasn’t paying them any mind as the last of stragglers entered.

“I was sworn to secrecy to not tell you guys. He made me promise.” Punz frowned.

“Mr. Shepard, is there something you’d like to share with the class?” The teacher asked, pointedly staring at the cluster in the back.

“No, sorry sir.” Punz said, facing forward and began taking notes. He could feel his friends’ eyes zeroed in on him, and their text chat filling with each passing minute of class. Each pressing buzz caused his hands to twitch, in an aborted attempt to read the messages. He wanted to tell them, as they shared a lot amongst each other, but he didn’t want to betray Purpled’s trust. 

The release bell was his saving grace, as he bolted out and into the throng of students towards his last class. He passed the freshman and gave him a worried look, seeing the bruises decorating the pale skin of his face. The blond grimaced and passed by without a word. Punz sighed and made his way to his last class when Sam cornered him.

“You gotta tell me, cause now Tubbo’s bruised and Dream’s pissed. Niki will riot if Ranboo is hurt too and there’s no saving the poor bastards that touch Tommy. Mess with one of us, mess with all of us. C’mon Punzy.” Sam pleaded, brown eyes widened in fear and anger simmering at his metaphorical little brother being hurt. 

“Some punks messed with Purpled. I don’t know who, he didn’t tell me. Smashed his phone and left him in the bathroom. Tubbo was targeted too?” Punz asked.

“Yeah, Dream saw him with a black eye, and a bloody nose. Dream’s in the nurses’ office right now with Tubbo, but I have a feeling that it’s not just a coincidence.” Sam said, frowning. Punz nodded. 

“I have a hunch, but let’s just keep an eye out.” Punz said, and the two separated for class. Punz looked and saw the notices. Tubbo was shaken, but okay. He wasn’t telling who did it, claiming that he tripped. But Punz didn’t believe it as well. It couldn’t be a coincidence, it couldn't be that two of their freshmen were attacked today, and wouldn’t confess to who did it. 

Punz couldn’t drop the thought. He dwelled on it during lifting for football, and couldn’t shake it as he drilled during practice. It was by chance that the JV team was practicing on the field as well, and while Varsity was going for an extra hour, the JV team wrapped up during the water break. A couple of sophomores on the JV team were loudly laughing and jeering as they exited the field.

“Oh man, you shoulda seen the look on his face! Crybaby was blubbering before I even touched him!” followed by a cackling laugh. Punz zeroed in on a trio of sophomores.

“Hey! What did you just say?” Punz hollered. His friends, team mates and the JV team stopped at his words. 

“Nunya business.” The middle snarled.

“Really? Cause unless I’m hearing things, you made a student cry? Before you touched them? Because last I checked, bullying isn’t tolerated.” Punz said, making his way towards the three.

“Punz, what are you doing?” Dream asked, scrambling to catch his friend. 

“I dunno what you’re talking about. I suggest you mind your own business.” One of the muscular ones said. 

“I suggest you watch your tone.” Punz said, stepping forward. 

“That bitch deserved it anyway. Crying for a bunch of upperclassmen that ain’t gonna do shit.” The middle scoffed, glaring.

“Ohhh, is this guy the first or second one you beat up? Hm?” Punz asked.

“That’s a big accusation.” The right said, gloating.

“You’re right. It is. Say, what happened to your knuckles? You’ve been flinching with each flex of your hand, and those are pretty bruised.” Punz commented.

“Gentlemen, is there an issue?” The JV coach asked. 

“Yeah, these three were gloating about possibly attacking someone. Said that he didn’t even lay a hand on him before he started crying.” Punz said, crossing his arms.

“Is this true?” The coach asked, confused. 

“I don’t know what he’s talking about.” The middle boy sneered, rolling his eyes.

“Nah, I heard them say it too.” Dream said, piping up as well. Punz nodded and they watched the boys’ faces drop at Dream’s admission.

“Well, I think we need to have a conversation with you gentlemen and the principal. Come on.” The JV coach said, and began to herd the trio of boys away. 

With practice nearing a close, Punz couldn’t help but watch the JV soccer team begin their trek towards the locker rooms and he noticed a cluster of his freshmen gathering near the gates to the football field. 

“Alright team, c’mon. One last huddle and we will end practice early.” The coach called and Punz shuffled over, aching weariness in his body. He could see out of the corner of his eye the large crowd of his friends. With a yell of “Go Ravens!” the team clapped and began packing up to go home. Dream and Sam joined him on the trek back, headed towards the southern goal post where the entrance of the field was. Feeling a hand clap on his shoulder, Punz looked to see Dream give him a grin.

“Great practice today! So, do we get to know the secret?” He pressed, the blond leaning in. Sam laughed and rustled their sweaty hair as he jogged onward, leaving the two alone. Sam was most likely headed for the showers, eager to get the sweat off before joining their friends on one of their many after school adventures. Punz could appreciate the sentiment, and a hot shower was sounding heavenly to his stiffening muscles, overworked by drills and the remnants of his lifting class this morning.

“Most likely. Looks like Coach Dickenson is coming back up, with those three in tow.” Punz murmured, seeing the figures cresting the hill. As they neared, Punz could see George tower over as two of the kids slunk towards the little soccer clique in their group. Despite being smaller than both Ranboo and Purpled, his presence was surely felt through the wide-rimmed sunglasses the senior wore. 

“Hmm, I wonder if they did it to all of them.” Drema mumbled, his voice hardening into steel.

“Easy tiger, I’m sure they did. But that disciplinary action will wreck their scholar careers.” Punz said. 

“Hm, true. But nobody fucking touches my little brothers.” Dream seethed. Casting a surprised look towards his blond friend, he was shocked to see the normally sparkling green eyes narrowed and his mouth in a severe frown.

“I know Dream. C’mon, I don’t wanna miss this.” Punz said and together the two blond seniors jogged over.

“- and I’m very sorry for the pain and hurt my jealousy may have inflicted.” was all the now panting seniors heard from the supposed leader. It was said with all the forced sincerity his jaded heart could muster, and with an accompanying eye roll, Punz had to stop himself from decking the kid anyways. He wasn’t alone. Dream was still seething, and given the miserable look on Tubbo’s face and the dark blue ring on his eye- Punz wouldn’t  _ dare _ stop Dream’s wrath. Sam was in a very similar position, though shirtless and towel drying his hair still, the senior had seen the eyeroll. Shoulders tightened, and a fierce scowl on a normally happy face, Punz could barely think “oh shit no” before the clenched fist landed on the kids nose, with a resounding crack from all of the pent up frustrations and anger coursing through the 6’7 body of Sam. 

There was three seconds of shocked calm before chaos broke out. Dream and Punz quickly pulled Sam away from the sprawled teen on the ground, while the coach yelled out in shock. The kid was out on the pavement, blood leaking down his face steadily and his two goons backed away in shock afraid of the senior attacking them next. 

The others fanned into a protective shield in front of the freshmen, to avoid the other two lashing out as well. Niki, in her 5’2 glory standing menacingly in front of awkwardly tall 6’3 Ranboo, Wilbur and Techno forcing Tommy behind them, the blond sporting a busted lip and a couple scrapes. He was apparently targeted in practice, given the superficial bruises littering his arms, and one suspicious looking cleat mark on his bicep. George shoving Purpled towards Ant and Eret. Velvet groaned Tubbo, while Bad and Skeppy stepped in front- brows furrowed in confusion but understanding the premise. 

“Audaude! What on Earth are you doing! Detention for three weeks!” The JV coach yelled, hastily scribbling out the pink note and blowing his whistle. The athletic trainer was already running over, and administering aid to the fallen sophomore.

“Whatever.” Sam rolled his eyes and pulled himself away from Dream and Punz’s grasps.

“Sam, what the hell was that?!” Puffy asked, shocked.

“You don’t fuck with my brothers.” The green haired senior said, and pulled on his shirt quickly, before turning back to the locker rooms. Dream and Punz, still decked in their practice gear followed, giving each other wary glances. There was not much of a commotion in the locker room, the team having either scattered already or heard the ordeal and avoiding the three seniors. They showered in peace, before rejoining their friends. 

Phil had arrived in time, and was checking over the freshmen with all the care a parent could while muttering curses about the brutes who did this, and apologizing when one of them flinched. The trainer had given the four ice packs and menial care while the three redressed properly in Dream and Punz’s case, or cooled down in Sam’s case. The head coach had lectured Sam, but applauded him softly for sticking up for his friends and telling him he would be benched for the next game, as a sign of disciplinary action. 

“Well, you all had an eventful day.” Phil said, eyeing the last three seniors as they joined. Punz chuckled dryly.

“Yeah, you could say that.” 

“C’mon, let’s get some food. You did good today.” Phil said, shepherding the large group.

“Huh?” Sam asked, confused.

“Family is important Sam. Found, or blood. Sticking up for those in need is a valiant trait, and should be rewarded, not punished. I’m ordering pizza and then we are getting some ice cream afterwards. You’ve all earned it.” Phil said simply, reaching up to ruffle Tommy’s hair affectionately. The blond freshman blushed, and ducked his head away, embarrassed. 

“Thanks Phil.” Sam said quietly.

“Anytime, son. Now, what do you all want? We’ll place the order now and pick it up later, hm?” Phil asked. The man broke out laughing as several yelled out pizza combinations before just ordering cheese and pepperoni pizzas, with plenty of soda to go around. 

And, if Purpled, Ranboo, Tommy and Tubbo stuck a little closer to Sam, Punz, Dream and George that night- well that’s nobody's business. There would be plenty of more cuddles later, as the horde of teens crashed in Phil’s living room for the night. 


End file.
